Moves Like Jagger
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: One-shot inspired by Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger." Travelling with the Doctor isn't exactly ideal for the Master, but sometimes there are little things to make up for it...like dancing. First attempt at Doctor/Master!


**Author's Note:**

***holds up white flag* Please don't kill me! This is my first time writing Doctor Who, and I had no idea how difficult writing Master/Doctor slash would be! So yes, I know it is OOC to the extremes, but these two are always too busy fighting to form a relationship anyways, so I thee dub myself some wiggle room. This was inspired by the new Maroon 5 song "Moves Like Jagger," and also by a Supernatural story with Dean and Castiel that is sorta the same concept as this one. But I am not copying, this is a completely different fic! Though if you're a SPN/Destiel fan you should check it out: I've Got the Moves by zeppx.**

**Oh and by the way, this is set after Last of the Time Lords, only in my world the Master ended up traveling with the Doctor. Yeah…I know this fic sucks. I wanted to write some fluff for one of my new favorite couples and this is what came out. Epic fail of the century. You know what, make that millennia. Anyways, I suggest listening to the song that inspired this before/during reading if you haven't already heard it, it's a great visual aid!**

**So, Doctor Who fandom…I come in peace.**

* * *

><p>Being the Doctor's prisoner was pretty much <em>awful<em>, but well…it had its moments.

The Master had been stuck traveling with that skinny twit for six months now, and he made repeated attempts to escape, but anymore it was less because he wanted to leave and more just of a game between them. Cat and mouse, only slightly more fun since it was usually on a foreign planet. If you asked him to admit it he would probably kill you, but the Doctor was starting to grow on the Master. That bright smile, the repeated use of "Allons-y," that tousled brown hair that always looked all sexed up…damn if it wasn't starting to melt the Master's frigid, unemotional heart.

Tonight the Doctor was in fine form; they'd just saved another civilization and he was all giddy and excited. _Like a little kid_, the Master thought with a touch of amusement. They stood in the console room of the TARDIS, the Doctor piloting it gleefully away from their newest success story. _Breaking News: The Universe's Oldest Do-Gooder Just Saved ANOTHER Bloody Planet! _The Master could see the headlines now. But he didn't voice his sarcasm aloud; he may be a cold (half melted?) hearted bastard, but even he couldn't quite find it himself to bring the Doctor down while he was in this good of a mood.

"We might be hitting a little turbu-"

The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS tossing to the side, both Time Lords having to grip the console to keep from getting thrown across the room. The Master swiftly grabbed one of the L-shaped levers and pulled it down, righting the path of the machine. They slid easily into a lull in space, going nowhere in particular, just drifting. The Doctor and the Master shared a smile; there was nothing they loved more than flying the TARDIS together. It had taken four months for the Doctor to even trust his new companion enough to let him _near_ the controls, but now they flew it together as if they'd been doing it for centuries.

"Let's see what's on the radio, shall we?" the Doctor said rhetorically, playing with the knobs.

The Master groaned. "Please don't put it on one of those country stations. Those things make me want to destroy the Earth all over again."

"On one condition," the Doctor replied, looking up with a wide smile.

"What?"

The Doctor settled on some pop song and spun gracefully as he turned to the Master, holding his hand out. "Dance with me."

_He knows I have a weak spot for dancing! _the Master thought exasperatedly. But nonetheless, he slid his hand into the Doctor's and let himself be pulled closer. He was unable to hold back a laugh at the fellow Time Lord's easy happiness. Glee and childlike amusement seemed to come so naturally to the Doctor, and then the Master reminded himself just who he was talking about here. It was traits like that that _personified_ the Doctor. Then he let his thoughts fade to the background, his body moving easily to the music, perfectly in synch with his dance partner's.

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart if you like _

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave."_

Rassilon help him, but the Master was actually getting into it. His body was falling into rhythm with the music, his back pressing against the Doctor's chest and his hips moving to a steady beat. The Doctor's arms circled his waist as he moved. There were a lot of things the Master may or may not be able to do, but one thing he was certain of was that when all else failed, he was an amazing dancer. So he simply let his body take over as the song picked up, his hand reaching back to tangle in the Doctor's hair.

"_You wanted control, so we waited_

_I put on a show, and now we're naked_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this."_

Then the song reached its chorus, and the Master really started feeling it, learning the beats. After a lifetime of hearing four identical beats inside his head, he was good with beats. Especially now, as the Doctor spun him out and back in at the beginning of the chorus, their faces dangerously close together when he drew the Master back in to his body. Things were getting intense, to say the least.

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger."_

The Master's hands were on the Doctor's hips as he ground against the taller man, their bodies still moving to the music. A fire was kindling in the dark brown irises of the Doctor, a look that the Master rarely saw, and this was certainly the first time it had ever been directed at _him_. He smirked, pressing his body flush against the Doctor's, their lips mere inches apart. The Doctor's hand clenched around the fabric where he was gripping the back of the Master's suit jacket.

"_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you."_

Finally the Doctor gave in and grabbed the Master's hair, pulling him forwards and kissing him fiercely, his fingers tangling into the shorter man's soft brown locks. The Master reached up and ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair, something he'd been dying to do for what felt like ages. His mouth opened against the Doctor's, their tongues tangling together as their bodies still pulsed and moved to the beat of the music.

"_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger."_

When they parted, they were both severely out of breath and their hair was standing up in all odd directions. The Doctor stared at the Master…the Master stared back. Right then, the Master wasn't sure if the Doctor was going to panic because he'd just made out with his former enemy or drag the Master off and have his way with him. The Master was hoping for the latter. But rather disappointingly, he ended up with neither.

The Doctor, still half panting, grinned that infamously manic smile of his. "I think we have an our song!"

The Master stared at the wall, sorely tempted to bang his head into it a few times…


End file.
